The Slave and the Free: Phoenix vs Monster
Victor followed the bird man from a distance. He had explicit instructions to take him alive. "You're DNA will prove invaluable to my master's experiments." Sagewing traversed the forests ridges, stopping every once in a while to simply take in the natural sounds of the wild. As an Oqaid, a species of birdmen who had been born, raised, and enslaved underground, he always made sure to just take a few precious moments out of his life toenjoy the simpler things. His colossal height made him a frightening individual to approach yet someone had proven to be daring enough to do so. Who was it? Hell if he knew, he'd just have to wait and see. Suddenly, out of the shadows, Victor appeared. He quickly changed into his Halite Armor, increasing his strength tenfold, and went to deliver a strong blow to Sagewing's beak. Sagewing made a flap with his wings and threw himself backwards, narrowly dodging the powerful blow. he made a couple more wing beats that sent him hurtling backwards wven further, putting a distance between the two of them. He then proceeded to create a barrier of raging wind aroud him. It would not suffice to protect him for long, especially not against attacks like those just presented, but it would give him some minor time to prepare. Sagewing oppened a couple of pockets and out of them he pulled out an assortement of what looked like wires. Victor would then hear a sound echoing around him. The voice was collected and calm, majestic, yet with a hint of frustration. "For what purpose do you engage?" spoke the voice. "Your species is quite intriguing," said Victor requipping two swords. "My master wishes to capture you for experimentation." He slashed his swords through the air, creating a blade of wind, intending for it to cut through Sagewing's wind barrier. With seemingly little effot, Sagewing made a wave with his talons, making the blade of wind to dissipate. With his wires ready. he gathered the full power of the barrier and sent it hurtling towards Victor with great power. If it were to hit, the damage wouldn't be to great, but it should certainly send him back a couple of feet. Victor slashed at Sagewing, countering his blow. His red blade aimed to cut through Sagewing. If it succeeded it would begin to drain his bodily fluids. Sagewing made another wave of his talons, this time however, the wires followed suit, grabbing hold of Victor's blade. "I thought you said that you would capture me. How does slicing me open count as capture?" he asked, his words dripping with snark. Sagewing let go of the wires, allowing them to hover freely by his telepathic will. He grabbed hold of his scimitar swords, drew them and went for a horizontal cut with the blades. Victor made a fluid motion with his wrists, allowing him to cut through the wires and free his swords. He then blocked Sagewing's scimitars with his swords. "Truly we just need fresh samples. Alive is just preferable to recently killed. Requip!" Victor changed into a white armor, and put his swords away. He lunged at Sagewing, attempting to freeze him with his Snowflake Armor.